Gone
by MattieKai
Summary: Light dies by a car hitting him. How will L react and behave? How, when he finaly accepts it, will L be when he sees Light again, as a shinigami. LxLight
1. Chapter 1

Light sighs in happiness. He can finally get a brake from L. Light thins about what L said to him yesterday. About Light being L's first real friend. Light smiles a bit. He sees no cars so he walks across the street. He hears a screech from a tire and turns his head to see what happened. He sees two things. One: A car going VERY fast, heading right towards him. Two: A child, -can't be older than five,- near him. The first thing that comes to his mind; get the child to safety.

Light grabs the child and pushes him to the sidewalk and turns his head just in time.

_BANG!_

Light gets hit. He flies down the road by the hit of the car. The car drives and swirves past him, avoiding that they just hit him.

He can't move his body. His eyes are closed. They won't open. He is very bad pain. He hears a few people scream and hears people on the phone, getting an ambulence.

_Useless._ Light thinks to himself. _I'm already as good as dead._ He yells in his head. A tear comes a rolls down his eye. He is in much pain. To much pain. He just lets death wash him over. But before that, he thinks one thing.

_I'm sorry I wan't able to say I love you. L._

* * *

><p>L sits-crouches- on his chair, working on the Kira case. He sent Light out about half an hour ago. Light was supposed to be back by half an hour. He has exactly three minutes until his time is up.<p>

_If Light-kun is late, he will not hear the end of it and he will be suspected of being Kira by five more percent._

Four minutes pass and L grumbles, Light is late. Which is very strange because Light is ALWAYS on time. Its a good thing he had Mogi follow Light.

As L reaches for his cell phone, to call Mogi, his cell rings instead. He sees its Mogi. _Must be informing that they will be a bit late._ L answers the cell. "Hello Mogi. Where are you and Light-Kun?"

He hears a few deep breaths. It sounds like he was crying. "I'm sorry Ryuzaki. L-L-Light won't be able to make it back."

"Why is that? Did you loose sight of him?" L asks. _What does this idiot mean Light won't make it back?_

"Light...Light...he died." Mogi says through pained breathing.

L's heart stops. _Light...is dead? No, thats not possible. IT can't be! Light isn't dead!_ "Mogi, tell me where Light is! Don't tell me a lie!" L raises his voice, which is pretty rare.

He could hear Mogi sniff. " Ryuzaki. I'm not lying. He was hit by a car and died instintly...I'm sorry," was all Mogi could choke out.

"Stop lying to me! Light-kun can't be dead! He isn't dead! Tell me where Light-kun is!" L was now yelling, making the task force's heads pop up and there eyes wide becuase of L's tone and what they just heard.

"Light-kun is..." Matsuda trails off.

"NO! Light-kun isn't dead! HE can't be dead." L yells, making Watari run into the room and sees L yelling at them all about Light's death.

"Ryuzaki. Please, stop. He's dead." Watari says, pleadingly.

"You too Watari? Light-kun isn't dead. He just...can't be. My first friend. Dead." L was trembling. His first friend, died. No. It just can't be.

Watari took L's phone and apologized to Mogi, who was crying, well, all of the task force was crying. Watari dismissed them all to go home until Ryuzaki is back to his normal self. Mogi will be coming over though to give them Light remainings that he had with him.

L just stares at nothing. Waiting until Light comes back. When he hears the door open, he turns and sees Mogi. He furrows his brows and looks at him curiously. "Mogi, why are you crying? Where is Light-kun?" That makes Mogi brake down in tears.

"Ryuzaki... Light. We already told you. He...," Mogi trailes off by Watari stoping him.

"Ryuzaki, Light-kun can't make it today. He has moved away with Miss Amane and his family to America." Watari says, a tint of sadness in his eyes. Mogi looks at him like he's lost it too.

"Watari-"

"Mogi-san, would you talk to me in the hallway. We will be right back Ryuzaki." Watari says. Ryuzaki nods his head.

"What are you doing Watari! Light died!" Mogi yell/wisperd.

"Yes, I am aware of that. But it seems that Ryuzaki hasn't fully regersterd that Light-kun died. He obviouly has earased those few minutes on us talking about Light's death. It has happened before to MANY people. Now would you kindly do me a favour?"

Mogi looks at him. He nods his head.

"The Kira case is closing. Please inform all of the task force members of that. If Kira continue his killing, Ryuzaki and I won't be able to work on it until he has finally accepted Light-kuns death. Please, I hope you understand." Watari says. Mogi nods and leaves.

When Watari goes back into the room, he tells that they have caught Kira and the killings are done. L doesn't belive him all the way, but he agrees that the case is closed. But before Watari leaves to go to bed, L stops him.

"Why didn't Light-kun or Mr Yagami tell me they were going to America?" He asks, his face innocent and curious.

Watari puts on a fake smiles. "They had some family buisness to attend to and it was very sudden." With that, Watari left. Pain still in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry for late updates. I've been SUPER busy!**

Its been a few months since Light's death and L has finally gotten over it, but L will always cry for Light's death. The kira case ended and they convicted Misa of Kira, but before they could sentence her to death, she commited suicide. Now L and Watari are currently staying at Wammys House.

L walks down the hall of Wammys, to his room, from the bathroom. When he gets there and he walks in, for some reason, he feels very wrong. Like something is different. As though someone is in here, but Watari is in his room and you'd need a passcode and key to get in here.

L walks to his bed and sits on it, thinking. He looks around a bit, but doesn't see anyone. Then his eyes widen. The hairs on his neck stick up. He is touched by a piece of paper then he feels very cold arms wrap around him. He tuns his head slightly and sees very familiar honey brown hair. The air stops for L for a split second.

"Light-kun?" He asks, happy his breath was steady.

The person who is hugging L opens there dark brown/ reddish looking eyes and smiles. "Hi L," His soothing voice says.

L's eyes widen even more and he twirls his body around and grabs Light and slams him on the bed, pinning his there. "H-how?"

"I... I turned into a shinigami.."

"But...that other," L trailed off.

"That shinigami wasn't human before though," Light leans and starts sitting up. He cups L's face. "I missed you."

"Light-kun. You left me. Why didn't you come sooner?" L demanded.

"Because I wasn't aloud," Light says looking into L's dark orbes. "I'm sorry I caused you pain. But...I won't leave you until you or I die. I promise. I love you," L's eyes widen and then feels soft, but very cold lips on his. L kisses back, wrapping his arms around Light neck and having his fingers run threw Light silky hair.

Light's arms wrap around L's thin waist, pulling L closer, and making L sit on his lap. Light's cold yet moist tongue slides across L's lower lip and L opens his mouth, letting Light's tongue swarm into his mouth. L moans and Light's lips curl up a bit. Then, Watari walks in.

Light and L brake apart and look at Watari, looking like they just got caught robbing a bank. Watari looks shocked. Like he wants his jaw to fall to the ground.

"L... what are you doing? How are you a foot above the bed?" Watari asks.

"He can't see me. Remember," Light says as L looks at him questionaly. L nods. He looks at Watari in a mix of annoyence and embarracement.

"Umm... well, Light is holding me," L blushes.

Watari sighs and looks at L pity like. "L. Light is dead."

L glares at Watari. He then turns to Light. "Light-kun, can you make him see you?" L asks Light, making Watari worry for the boy thats like his son.

Light nods his head and stands up. He takes out his note book and almost gives Watari a heart atack because one second a notebook is in the air and the next, he sees someone that is supposed to be dead.

"L-Light Yagaim? How is this..." watari trails off, just staring at the supposed to be dead boy.

Light chuckles softly and shakes his head slightly. "I was turned into a shinigami."

S-shinigami? They... they exist?" Watari was in complete shock.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3THE END

**Sorry. this is the ending. I got no more brain power for this story so I decided to give a brief summary on the ending!**

Its been a year now since Light was found as a shingami. Light and L are living together happily in England, L's hometown. Light knows everything about L. Watari is still there but he lives in the house next over so he doesn't...desterb L and Light. L is still the greatest detective. He takes on many cases and when he has to go to a different location, Light goes with. Both lovers are inseperable.

They truly love eachother. Love is unstopable, even when one dies.

Near, Matt, and Mello know about him and have met him, but the others haven't, well, they can't even see him.

Sometimes Ryuk pops in once in a while and chats. Both L and Light get annoyed though, which makes Ryuk come often.

The world has pratically forgoten about Kira. Its really a shame since Light put his best efforts into it, but he got over it quickley (with the help of L and a sexy and heated night).

Light conviced the shingami king to let him age with L. So it will be like they are both alive.

L has a little trouble when he rarely goes out into public. He sometimes forget Light can't be seen by people who haven't touched the Death Note and he talks with Light. And with the way he looks and all, it doesn't help much...

But, they live as happily as any X-Kira-now-dead-shingami and L-the greates detective would. With love and a few querils ever once in a while.

**_THE END_**


End file.
